We Meet The OHSHC
by AyanChanXP
Summary: Ai and Aya just moved to Japan from America where they meet the OHSHC. The two girls set to get to know the guys of this host host club only to see what's in store for them.
1. Life in America

**Ai's POV**

Hi I'm Ai, and my best friend, Aya, and I just moved here from America. We were accepted into a prestigious school called Ouran Academy. We were accepted into this school because of our musical and artistic abilities. Aya's mom is a famous artist, who has lots of fans all over the world, while my father is a famous violinist, who has performed with great composers and other musicians. We had inherited some of our parent's talents so we were always put on the spot whenever it came to things like art and music. But we weren't only good at art and music; I guess you could say that we're all around students.

Aya and I aren't exactly what you would call rich but that didn't mean we were poor either. We're more like average to say the least. It's not like our parents' didn't make money with the jobs they had but more like they decided not to let the money control them. Back in America we didn't live in anything big like a mansion but we lived in nice penthouses. Both our families were just made up of our parents and us so there was no point in at least buying a house. You'd think it's lonely to be an only child but we always have each other.

You see Aya and I have known each other our whole lives. Our moms' were best friends in high school and are still close today, so we grew up like sisters. Aya is the one person I can turn to when I need help. We have been by each other's side for as long as we could walk and that will never change.


	2. First Day of School

**Aya's POV**

Hey guys Aya here! So I guess Ai already told you guys about how our lives were in America and all that right? So we just arrived in Japan and got to our apartment near the academy we will be attending. We're still in the middle of unpacking and will start school in a few days. The academy gave us some time to get over our jetlag and get settled in before we start our new school lives. We are so excited but still have a lot to do before we can actually start school.

"Aya hurry up! I want to get done soon so we have time to relax before we start going to school," Ai said to me while starting to unpack.

"Relax," I said, "we don't start school until first of the month."

"Well, Aya, if you didn't notice the first of the month is only in three days!" Ai replied.

"Calm down! We'll be done before then. It's not a big apartment." I told her. Sometimes she can get a bit too excited, and don't get me wrong, that's not a bad thing but sometimes it can get annoying. But if we didn't bug each other sometimes we wouldn't be best friends.

Three days passed by in no time and we were all ready for school tomorrow. I was excited at first, and I still am, but I'm also starting to feel a bit nervous too.

"Are you ready for school Aya?" Ai asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "but also a bit nervous."

"That's ok I am too. We'll be alright though." She told me reassuringly.

The next morning came and I was the first one awake. I was sure that I would be woken up by a wakeup call by Ai but she was still in her bed asleep. "Looks like the jetlag finally caught up to her." I said to myself.

I let her sleep for a little while longer, while I got ready and around 7:30 decided that it was time to wake her up. "Wake up sleepy head." I cooed to her but she still didn't budge.

"Time to get up," I said a little louder. She started to groan but still she slept.

"Get up!" I said shaking her now.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up," she said finally awake. "What time is it?" She asked.

"7:35." I replied checking the time. She then got up to get ready for school. When she was finished she was wearing a light pink skirt and a cute white tank top and light pink cardigan to go with it. She also had on white flats and knee high white leggings. She always had a cute, girly style while mine is more, trendy and sort of boyish.

We started to head to school with the motorcycles our parents' bought us. Even though I said that Ai has a girly style she still has her boyish moments. Her style and personality may be the only thing girly about her because her interests are either boyish or something that both guys and girls would like. I guess we're really alike in that way but I still have my girly moments.

We finally got to school and start to head to the main office when we see two boys that looks like they're twins running. They were laughing and running away while a blonde guy was chasing after them. I guess Ai didn't notice them because next thing I know they ran into her and she was on the ground. They both apologized at the same time and I could see one of them staring at her. The one staring helped her up and they introduced themselves.

"I'm Kaoru." One said.

"And I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." The other finished.

"We're sorry for running into you." The first one said.

"Yeah, our friend was chasing us and I guess we didn't see you," said the other.

"It's alright," Ai said, while all I did was stand there and watch.

"I'm Ai and this is my best friend Aya." She said.

"Hi," I said holding out my hand. They both shook it and then I said, "We're new here and we were actually having a hard time finding the Main Office. Can you help us find it?"

"Sure! We'd love to help you two!" they said enthusiastically.

"Great! Thanks a lot!" I replied happily.

After a couple of minutes we got to the office with no problem. After saying our goodbyes to Hikaru and Kaoru we went in and got our class. Luckily we were put into a class together, but I'm pretty sure it's not luck. We got to our classroom and when I walked in I noticed that the same guy that was chasing the twins in also in our class.

After introductions we took our seats in the back of the classroom and class began. Everything was normal just like any other class but then our classes ended for the day. At the end of class two boys came up to us, the blondie from this morning and another guy who seemed cool.

"Hi I'm Tamaki and this here is my friend Kyoya," said the blonde boy.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Ai said to them.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Everything is fine." He replied. Then he did something weird and stated to call us things like princesses and giving us roses and from the look on Ai's face I could tell she was getting weirded out. We told them we had to leave. That was the end of our very interesting first day.


	3. We Meet the OHSHC

**Ai's POV**

We finally got home after our first day of school and I thought that the school would be interesting. After talking about the guys that we met today I remembered hearing some girls talking about an unused music room and now I'm starting to get curious. If no one really uses it I could use it to practice my music without worrying about people hearing me, so I naturally told Aya about it to see if she would check it out with me.

"An unused music room," she asked, "why would you want to go see that?"

"Because if it's really an unused room I could practice my music whenever I want to in peace." I answered.

"Plus if you go with me I won't have to worry about getting attacked or something." I added answering her question.

"You're right," she agreed. You see not only is Aya really artistic but she's also in aikido and martial arts and things like that. She's always been into all that stuff so she was always able to protect us whenever we were in trouble. That's also part of the reason why we're always together. I always end up getting in some sort of trouble and I can never protect myself so she's there when I need help.

"So it's decided," I said, "We'll go check out Music Room Three after school tomorrow."

After school came and Aya and I headed out to find this unused music room but when we walked in it didn't look like it was unused at all. The first thing I saw when I opened the doors were the two guys from our class and the twins that we met on our way to the office.

"Welcome," said the boys in unison.

I heard Aya whisper something but I couldn't catch what it was. I'm pretty sure it was something like "wow" but I can't be sure. But _wow_ was right, these guys were really pretty and there was a little boy who looked like he was in elementary school.

The two guys in our class recognized us easily and Tamaki immediately said, "Ai, Aya! What a pleasure to see you here! What brings you to our host club?"

"Host club?" Aya asked.

"I thought that this music room was unused." I said confused.

"Well it was but then we started to use it for our club." Said one of the twins, Kaoru I think. Since they're twins it's hard to tell.

"Well I heard someone yesterday say that it was unused so why-"Aya started to say.

"Well even though we use it now it's still called an unused music room, we don't know why though." Said the other twin Hikaru I'm sure.

"Hikaru! Don't interrupt the princess!" Tamaki said confirming my thought.

"Why do you keep calling us princesses?" Aya asked bluntly, "It's really creepy."

Just then we heard a whimper and the next thing I know Tamaki is in the corner sulking. "Is he okay?" I whispered to the boy nearby.

"Oh yeah he's fine. He does that whenever someone calls him weird or creepy. It happened a lot when I first met them." He said. "Hi I'm Haruhi. I'm a first year along with Hikaru and Kaoru the twins over there," he said pointing to the two boys.

"Oh we know them," I said, "we met them yesterday.

"Oh really? What a coincidence. Let me introduce you to everyone else then." He finished.

"Okay. That sounds nice. I'm Ai by the way, and this is Aya." I replied.

"Nice to meet you," said Haruhi.

"Guys this is Ai and Aya," started Haruhi, "Ai, Aya this is Hunny-senpai," she said pointing to the little boy.

"Wait, did you say senpai?" Aya asked.

"Yes she did. I may look small but I'm really a third year but you can just call me Hunny," said Hunny.

"The one next to him is Mori-senpai, Hunny's cousin; he's also a third year." Haruhi pointed to the tall mysterious guy next to Hunny, "and you know everyone else huh? Haha I guess the only two you needed to meet were Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai then."

After all the introductions were over we made five new friends and I think Aya is starting to get a crush on one of them.


	4. An Unwanted Visitor

**Aya's POV**

After going to the music room that Ai wanted to go see we met five nice but weird guys. I found out that two of them are aikido masters. I was really interested in those two, especially the tall one, Mori. He was handsome and quite mysterious actually. He didn't really show much emotion so you can't really tell what he's thinking.

The next day I was on my way to school alone because Ai had gone early to practice the music she just received. She just arrived but she already has a performance coming up soon so sometimes she'll leave early for practice. I get worried sometimes when she's on her own but we're less than a mile away from the school so I calm down a little.

Today was actually a nice day so I decided to walk to school. I was fine listening to music on my way but I was still cautious, when all of a sudden someone grabs me right in front of the school and starts to try and pull me! I try to use some of the moves I learned in aikido but the person is too strong and I was in a weird position. I was starting to freak out and get scared. I even started tearing up a bit worried. Then suddenly I was out of the person's arms and into another pair of arms but this time I was being held princess style.

I looked up to see who was holding me now and saw that it was actually Mori-senpai who was looking down at me. "Are you ok?" He asked.

For some reason my breath was caught in my throat and all I could do was shake my head. That was when I realized that I was still crying and started to wipe away my tears. Then I remembered about the person who grabbed me. When I looked up to see if they got away I saw a very small Hunny-senpai finishing off the guy who grabbed me.

After Hunny-senpai was finished with him we let him run away. That was when I realized that Mori still hadn't put me down. "Could you please let me down," I asked. He stared at me for a while before actually putting me down and all the while I was holding my breath. Then suddenly the school bell rang and we both snapped out of it. He put me down immediately and he walked me to my class.

"Where have you been?" a very concerned Tamaki asked once I entered the classroom. I told him what happened and suddenly Kyoya popped up out of nowhere writing in his little black book. I was just glad that Ai was still practicing; I don't want to make her worry.


	5. Ai's Random Day

**A/N: So first off I obviously don't own OHSHC or anything but I do "own" Ai and Aya, and when I say own I mean like they're not from any show but you should know by now. :P Secondly I may be pretty slow on my updates from now on because I'll be busy like everyone else. Homework, projects, sports, and all that so don't get mad if I don't update a new chapter for a while. BTW does anyone ever read the Author's Notes, because honestly I usually skip them? So if you actually read this first off HIGH FIVE *puts hand out* and please review because this is my first fanfic. I know this should have been in the first chapter but I didn't really plan to publish this. Oh and one more thing I revised like the last paragraph of Ch. 4 so if it doesn't really make sense in the beginning look back. Lol sorry for the long note.**

* * *

**Ai's POV**

I just finished practicing my piece for my upcoming concert and was on my way to the classroom when I saw Mori-senpai walking with Aya. At first I thought that she had run into him or something like that but then I saw Mori staring down at Aya while they walked. Aya of course was looking down and looked a bit shaken up but I'm pretty sure it's just because Mori was walking so close to her and she was just nervous. I was wondering if I should go up to them and walk with them but then I decided to let them walk.

Going my own way to class I ran into Kaoru alone. This was a surprise because whenever I see Kaoru he's always with Hikaru. 'Even though they're twins that don't mean they have to be together all the time,' I thought to myself.

"Ai! Ai!" Kaoru was calling out once he saw me, taking me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see him running this way to catch up with me.

"What's up?" I say once he's close enough to hear me.

"Not much, I was just on my way to class," he replied. I was just nodding my head still thinking about Aya and Mori-senpai walking together. Kaoru must have noticed that I was lost in thought because he stopped talking and just walked with me silently. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't say anything. I decided not to pry.

We got to my class and I said I'd see him later and he seemed happier. I giggled to myself when his face lit up when I said that. He said by to me then I went into my classroom where I saw Aya, Tamaki, and Kyoya all talking together. I walked up to them to see what's going on. "Hey guys." I said.

"Oh hey Ai." Aya responded looking a bit worried.

"What's going on?" I asked curious about why she was like that.

"Nothing, you just surprised me." Was all Aya had said.

I was starting to get suspicious and just thought that maybe she just didn't want to talk about her walk with Mori-senpai. 'I wonder if Mori likes her too…' I thought to myself. That would be interesting.

Later at the host club we saw that the twins were already deciding what costumes they should make for all of us this year. As it was only the beginning of October I didn't understand why they were thinking about it now but then I heard that the twins were going to _make _our costumes. I was really impressed and thought about what we should be. We then decided that we would be vampires and Haruhi, Aya, and I were the vampire _queens_. I then giggled when I heard the words 'vampire queens' because I thought of a show that I used to like in America called Adventure Time. One of the characters was named Marceline the vampire queen so I just had to laugh and Aya knew why. Everyone else just gave me a weird look that told me that they were confused.

"What's so funny Ai-chan?" Hunny asked me confused at why I was laughing.

"Oh nothing Hunny-senpai, I just can't wait for Halloween." Was all I said and I really can't wait.


	6. The Blackout

**Aya's POV**

It's been about a week since the accident happened and since then Mori-senpai hasn't left my side since then. It's not like he's been following me around where ever I go but when he sees me he'll walk with me to my next class before leaving again. Sometimes he'll even hold my hand or put his arm around me. But the whole time he's the same, shows no type of emotion at all.

Halloween is in a week and we still haven't seen the costumes we're supposed to be wearing. I'm excited but knowing how the twins are I'm worried about how our costumes will turn out, especially the girls' costume. Right now though all I can really do is trust them.

"Aya," Mori-senpai said startling me, "We're here." Without realizing what he meant by here I noticed we were in front of the large doors of the host club. When we entered I saw that only Ai and Kaoru were there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well Haruhi left to do some things and Hikaru and Tamaki followed after her." Kaoru started.

"And Hunny is taking a nap and Kyoya had to go to a meeting with his father." Ai finished.

"So it was just you two? What were you doing?" I asked making Kaoru look away a bit pink. I giggled at that.

Ai finally replied, "Nothing we just hung out waiting for you."

"Yeah and I'm trying to think of some good ideas for our haunted house we're having for Halloween." Kaoru said changing the subject.

"Who's doing a haunted house?" I asked.

"Just our class." He replied. I started nodding my head and Ai asked if she could join. She was always into scary things and then asked if I wanted to too. I rejected quickly because even though Ai loves haunted houses they are terrible for me.

I started thinking about Halloween and remembered that I and Ai's birthday were soon. We don't share a birthday but they're only a few days apart. I was already thinking of what we could do since it was our first birthday in Japan. I can't wait to plan the party but I wonder how things will go now that we have the host club. 'Oh well,' I thought, 'our birthday isn't for another month.'

Just then the room blacked out and I screamed clinging to Mori who was right next to me. All I could do was close my eyes and stay clinging to Mori. Then I remembered about Ai and try to start looking for her but then I felt a pair of arms around me. The arms were big and strong and I felt myself being carried up by Mori. We were going somewhere but I didn't know where. All I did was bury my face in his chest while he carried me. He had a comfortable scent and I started to feel more relaxed.

I could start to see light coming from the side and looked up to see that we were in the dressing room with Ai and Kaoru already here. I was a bit confused as to how there was light though, so I asked, "If we're in a blackout right now how is there light in here?"

"There's a backup generator for the dressing rooms." Kaoru stated pointing to a corner. I nodded glad I wasn't in the dark anymore. Then I remembered that Mori was still carrying me and asked him to put me down. I always feel comfortable in his arms and didn't really want to get down.

* * *

Halloween was tomorrow and Ai and I were so excited. We wanted to see our costumes but Kaoru wouldn't let us. He said that we would have to wait until tomorrow. I wouldn't have minded if he hadn't said it with a look that made me think he was up to something.

"Don't worry Ya-chan," Hunny said, "they look cute!"

"How come Hunny got to see them!?" Ai asked.

"I saw them too." Mori said.

"Are we the only ones who have to wait?" I asked.

"Yup!" Hikaru and Kaoru said smiling evilly at us. Then me and Ai started to pout making all the guys but Mori blush. We laughed at them and agreed to wait until tomorrow.


	7. Halloween

**A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time to update. Even though this chapter was basically done it had a _really _sucky ending up until today. I got some reviews from Vivien G. and they were really helpful so even though the ending still isn't the best it's better than what I first had. So _PLEASE_ review! Hearing what you think helps me with the story. I still have some writer's block and no time to write so give me feedback It helps and now I have some good ideas. I just need the time now! :P So THANKS! :)**

* * *

**Ai's POV**

Today is Halloween and I am so happy! Hikaru and Kaoru said that we could finally see our costumes so I headed there right away. Aya was still walking around campus and said I could go ahead of her so I did. When I got to the host club it was empty, so I went in to check if they were all in the dressing room. Right as I entered a hand covered my eyes while an arm was dragging me somewhere. I jumped when that happened and then I heard a giggle coming from who grabbed me. I tried to look to see who it was and when I moved my head I felt something hit my lips. After that the person let go of me and I turned to see Kaoru backing away blushing with his hand covering his mouth. It took me a second to realize that I had accidentally kissed him while trying to turn around. I started to really red and apologized to him but that only made him a darker shade of red.

"It's alright…" He said, "Do you want to see your costume now?"

"Sure," I responded silently agreeing to change the subject. He took me to the dressing rooms closing my eyes again but this time I didn't struggle. When he moved his hands I saw a beautiful white strapless dress with wings on the back, black stockings that were slightly torn, and a tattered looking crown. On the floor near them I also saw knee-high boots and some bracelets on the mannequin.

"Wow Kaoru, this is wonderful!" I exclaimed after changing into my costume.

"Thanks. I came up with the design myself." He said turning pink.

"I can't wait for Aya to get into her costume." I said thinking about how good she'll look in hers.

After everyone else in the host club showed up and got into their costumes Aya finally arrived. Right when she got here I ambushed her and made her change into the costume. She was screaming at me but after she was in it she looked beautiful just like I thought. She had the same thing as me but her dress was black with white stockings and white heels, the heels looked like they were scratched up so they were more like white on black. The heels had the same design as my boots but my boots were black on white. Haruhi also had a costume but it was different than ours.

"How come Haruhi has a different costume?" I asked confused.

"Well I made Haruhi's costume…" Hikaru said a little pink. Aya and I knew that he liked her but we weren't that close with Hikaru so we didn't pry. Although the ones we know the best _are_ the twins, then Tamaki and Mori-senpai. We were great friends with all of them but the ones we talk to the most are those guys so there's no surprise.

After that Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi had to leave to finish up preparing for the haunted house they were doing so I decided to go practice a bit, while Aya went to the art room. We were good at the same things but I was more interested in music and she was more interested in art. If you look at it from far away we're like total opposites but that's what makes our friendship great, we complete each other. Hunny was eating cake and Mori was just hanging out staring at Aya when I left so I started to smirk. As I passed him all I could think was, 'Gambatte Mori-senpai.' I knew that Aya liked him too but it was hard to get them to tell each other. Aya is a really shy person and Mori is just the type who doesn't expre emotion so it was gonna be hard for them to know. By the time I got out of the music room it was already dark and I got a text from Kaoru telling me to meet them.

"Hey guys." I said once I got there. They were all ready to scare people, they told me the plan and I got ready. I was going to hide and walk up behind people while they walked toward them, of course they changed costume again and were wearing something scary. I didn't need to change because I was going to scare them by just having them run into me unexpectedly.

By the end of the night we were laughing at some of the reactions we had seen. Haruhi left because she was part of the cleanup crew and of course Hikaru followed. After that it was just Kaoru and I and we were just talking. We started to talk about how winter break would come soon and whether or not we should all do something. He said that they might go somewhere in Okinawa and invited Aya and I along. Of course all of the other club members were invited but it wasn't certain that that's what we'll be doing.

Aha can't believe we were already talking about Christmas when my birthday hasn't even passed yet. I chuckled to myself and Kaoru looked genuinely confused which made me start laughing. After that I got embarrassed because I had a weird laugh. I blushed and he asked why I was blushing.

"Because I don't like my laugh and I was laughing in front of you." I said.

"I like your laugh… It's cute." He muttered the last part so I barely heard it. I blushed harder and thanked him hugging him.

"Why were you laughing anyway?" He asked remembering why he had no clue why I was laughing.

"Well I thought about how we were already talking about Christmas and my birthday hadn't even passed let alone Halloween so I laughed." I said shyly.

After hearing that he started to laugh at me and I blushed a little. When he finally calmed down he asked me, "When's your birthday anyway?"

"November 25." I said. He then nodded thinking about something. I don't know why but when I told him I saw him blush and look away. Then for some reason after I told him my birthday I felt really embarrassed.


	8. Our Birthday

**Aya's POV**

Halloween finally ended and somehow I managed to survive without being scared to death. I was glad because somehow _every_ year for the ten years something or someone goes and scares me, whether they meant to or not. Ai and I were not really together the night of Halloween because she was helping the twins and Haruhi out with something the first years of class A were doing. I on the other hand just spent it in the clubroom. In a way Ai and I have become hostesses of the club and more guys have been coming by. Of course they would never do anything because we had Mori and Hunny at our backs.

Being a hostess was fun but if any of the guys tried to flirt or anything the hosts would like lose their minds and either kick them out or make them stop before they did anything to them. I always laughed because the ones who would over react would be Tamaki, Kaoru, and Mori. Even though Mori normally seems mature and calm whenever someone tried to flirt he would get mad and tell them to leave. Ai called them no fun for doing those things but it made me happy to see them fuss over us. I'm sure Ai was happy too she just wanted to tease them.

It was almost the end of November and almost even my and Ai's birthday. I thought no one would know when our birthdays were so I was surprised when I heard Kaoru ask about it.

"So what are you two planning to do for your birthdays?" He asked.

"Well we're not really sure," Ai started to say, "We might just go shopping or go touring we haven't really got to go anywhere since school had started."

"Really?" Was all Kaoru said while he looked like he was thinking of something.

"Wait how did you even know when our birthdays were?" I asked a little scared.

"I asked Ai." He simply replied.

Suddenly Tamaki came out of nowhere saying, "How come Kaoru knows more about my precious daughters than _I_ do?" He then started shaking me and holding me tightly.

"Let go of me Tamaki! Quit harassing me!" I yelled at him.

At the same time I was yelling at him Kaoru said, "I asked them normally."

Along with Ai saying, "You didn't ask." After that we all heard a whimper and Tamaki had retreated to his rejection corner.

We all sighed and I finally said, "You know all you have to do is ask."

Right then Tamaki shot out of his corner and was shining with delight as he asked, "If all I need to do is ask, then can I plan your party?" He looked so excited that I got scared. I looked at Ai who looked like she was scared too. After glancing at each other and back to Tamaki we agreed with a few conditions.

"Number one: you can't do anything over the top." Ai started.

"Number two: you can't dress us up. If is something formal we will have Hikaru and Kaoru helping us but all final decisions are approved by us." I said while the twins were smiling.

"Last and final rule is it cannot be too girly." Ai finished. She may seem girly in her style but she's really just like me. She likes certain things like I do but if it's all frilly or anything like that then she won't like it.

Tamaki saddened a bit at the last rule but finally agreed. He then told us he was planning to do a ball for our birthday with the host cub and members. We only agreed to the ball because Kyoya told us it would be a great opportunity to gain more customers and that we wouldn't be focusing on our birthdays. Of course we will be acknowledged and everything but we will not be the center of attention the whole night. I felt more relieved at this and we let them plan the ball.

* * *

It was the night of the party and Hikaru and Kaoru had picked beautiful dresses for us. I had a black to blue fade strapless dress that went to my knees, black high heels and my hair down and curled. Ai was wearing a red to pink fade dress with spaghetti straps, white flats and her hair was in a bun with curled strands at the side. We had gloves long gloves to match out dresses and wallets that matched as well.

Kaoru had invited Ai to the ball and Mori invited me. They arrived at eight o'clock but we were already standing at our door. When they saw us waiting they frowned and Kaoru said, "I thought you said to come at eight?"

Ai replied saying, "We did but we didn't want you guys to see any more than the outside of our house."

"Why?" He said making a sad face.

This time I replied saying, "It would be weird and if you guys saw our house then Tamaki would want to come over as well."

Both Mori and Kaoru were nodding in agreement then escorted us to the awaiting limo. I sat next to Mori on one side while Ai sat with Kaoru on the other side. We were all talking and laughing before we realized that we were already here.

They lead us out of the limo and into what I assumed is the ballroom and came to the back. There was the rest of the preparing for their entrances. Everyone was going to enter alone except for Ai and I. We were to come in last after the announcement of our birthdays. The hosts all walked out and we heard them start the introductions. Finally we heard our cue and walked out together down the stairs and to the middle. Everyone was applauding and I even heard some whispers. Tonight was our official debut as hostesses of the club and everything went smoothly. It was the best birthday ever.

* * *

**A/N: Details of the party will come in the next chapter!**


	9. Worst Birthday Ever

**Ai's POV**

We arrived at the Academy where Kaoru and Mori lead us to a ballroom we've never seen before. We entered and were ready to make our debut as official members of the host club. We were also greeted and got to blow out a beautiful cake that looked too good to eat. After the cake was passed out everyone went back to mingling and Aya and I did the same.

We were accompanied by Kaoru and Mori and then Mori asked Aya to dance. She started to blush and I whispered, "Have fun." To her before they walked onto the dance floor. Kaoru and I took a seat because I was thirsty and didn't like the song that was playing. After a while a new song came on and we also started to dance.

Girls started to request Kaoru and Mori to dance with them and guys were asking Aya and me to dance with them as well. While dancing with the other guys I started to look for Kaoru without even realizing what I was doing. I tried to stop but it would only work for a few minutes before I started to look for him again. I couldn't help it I was blushing now because of how much I was thinking of him.

The song finally ended and I went to take a seat with Aya. Even though we were alone now and the song was over girls were still surrounding the guys. I finally found Kaoru and blushed even harder. Then I noticed that he was looking at me. I gave him a small smile and I saw him blush. I couldn't help but think that he looks cute when he blushes. The girls started to crowd so much that I couldn't see him anymore and I got a little sad.

Mori then came and took Aya away with him. They had gone to an area that barely had any people. All they were doing was talking but I was still jealous of her because at least she was with the guy she liked. I was sitting alone watching Kaoru talk to other girls. I got up to go to try and talk with Kaoru too but when I tried all the girls blocked me out.

When I finally gave up I went back to sit down when a guy sat next to me. "Hi." He finally said.

"Hello." I responded not really wanting to talk to him.

"My name is Takahashi." He said.

"Nice to meet you Takahashi." I said politely, "I'm Ai."

We sat there in silence for a while until he asked me to dance. I politely agreed because I was now a hostess. We were dancing but the whole time I was looking away completely bored when I saw that Kaoru was staring at us. He looked angry for some reason and I felt confused. He was looking me in the eye now and looked like he was telling me to get away from the guy. I thought I was just imagining things and looked away completely indifferent so no one would think I was making weird faces.

The song ended and Takahashi, I think that was his name, looked sad to hear the song end. "Ai would you mind if-" He started to say but he was cut off by someone dragging from behind.

I looked up to see who it was but all I saw was red hair. I didn't know whether the red hair belonged to Hikaru or Kaoru so I tried to ask. "Where are you taking me?" But whichever twin it was he didn't answer. I started to look around for Aya for help but she was with Mori-senpai and she looked like she was enjoying herself, no matter how red she was.

I finally gave up and let the twin take me where he wanted to take me. We got to a nearby classroom and when I was in the room he started to get mad at me. That was when I figured out what twin had taken me away, it was Kaoru. "How could you just ignored me like that!?" He sounded really angry.

"I was looking at you trying to invite you over and you just looked away!"

"I was dancing with a customer what did you expect?!" I almost shouted at him. He was getting mad at me when he was the one who ignored _me_ almost the whole night.

"You didn't have looked away or the least you could have done was shrug or something!" He spat at me.

"If I shrugged that would be rude to Takahashi and I would just look weird shrugging out of nowhere!" I was screaming now.

"Oh so you know his name? What's so special about _Takahashi_ anyway?" He was being sarcastic with me now, making me even angrier.

"He introduced himself to me! It's not like I was the one **surrounded** by girls don't even know!" Tears were starting to come out and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the classroom and started to leave the building.

"Ai!" I heard him yell from behind me. I looked back and he looked heartbroken but I was still mad. I kept running and that's when he started to chase me while still calling my name. "AI! Come back!" He was calling after me. He was fast but I was still faster. I managed to lose him and ran all the way home. When I got home I ran to my room and was crying really hard. I got out of the dress the _he _had picked for me and threw it in my closet.

After crying for an hour I was getting sleepy. Right when I was about to fall asleep I heard the door shut and thought it was Aya getting back from the party but right before I fell asleep I saw red hair. I had fallen asleep before I could comprehend who that could have been but I didn't care, I just wanted to forget about this night.


	10. The Misunderstanding

**Aya's POV**

Ai and I had just split up and I was with Mori-senpai again after resting with Ai. I saw Ai still sitting there and Mori was looking at me with intense eyes. "Happy birthday." He finally said. I blushed and thanked him. We were talking normally but I felt so happy because it was only the two of us and it felt like I was in heaven. We were like this for a while when one of my favorite songs come on. He saw my face light up and asked me to dance.

"Yes!" I answered happily. He started to chuckle and I couldn't help but blush. While we were dancing I looked around and saw Ai talking to one of the first years I had seen in Haruhi's class. I think his name was Takahashi. He helped them out with the Halloween preparations for their class. The only reason I know him is because he would stop by the host club a couple of times to get things from the twins for their event.

He looked really nervous when he was talking to Ai but then suddenly his face lit up and he and Ai were getting up. I assumed he asked her to dance and she accepted, and I was right because they made their way to the dance floor. Ai looked like she was looking for someone and my guess was Kaoru. Then I saw her staring in one spot. I looked to where she was looking only to see an angry Kaoru. I looked back to Ai and she looked away seeming indifferent. I was guessing that maybe she didn't really see her.

I finally tuned in to the song to hear that it was almost over. I was kind of sad but Mori brought me back to our spot and brought me a drink. "Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He responded. He saw that I looked kind of sad and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was surprised and looked up at him, my face burning so much. He was blushing too from what I saw and that made me giggle. He looked at me and gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

I was so happy and no one could take that away from me at that moment. Then out of nowhere I suddenly kissed him on the cheek back. He turned even redder and so did I. "Sorry." I said.

He then started to laugh at me and asked, "Why are you sorry?"

I smiled and said, "Because I kissed you out of nowhere and you seemed shocked."

"I was but you don't need to apologize." He said finally calming down.

We were smiling and looking at each other when suddenly I saw Ai out of the corner of my eye being pulled away by Kaoru. I got worried and started to turn in their direction. I was even about to get up when Mori grabbed my arm and just shook his head no. I listened and sat back down but I was still worried about Ai.

After around twenty minutes Kaoru had come out alone. He looked out of breath and was about to pass out. I got up and headed toward him to ask him what happened. "We… got… into an… argument." He said in between breaths. When he finally caught his breath I asked how it happened and he told me the whole story.

"Well after we separated she started talking to some guy and then started to dance with him. I caught her attention and tried to tell her to leave and hang out with me but she just looked away showing no difference. I kept trying to get her attention when she went to sit down but she was ignoring me and I was getting mad. When I went up to her she ignored me to so I took her to a classroom to talk to her but we ended up fighting. Then she left and I tried to catch up to her but she as too fast for me."

I finally processed the whole thing and was about to leave when I realized that Tamaki and Kyoya would be mad if we were both gone. So far it seemed that they didn't notice that Ai was gone but I really wanted to go comfort her. I knew though that if I told Tamaki he would want to go visit her too and I didn't want them all to come to our house. I'm sure Ai wouldn't want that too, especially now. I had to endure the rest of the party pretending that everything was alright.

I saw Tamaki and he asked where Ai was so I lied and told him that she went to wash up. He believed me but he wasn't the only one looking. I had to keep coming up with excuses like she was fixing her make up or she was in the restroom. I hated lying to people, especially my friends but I didn't want them all to come and bother her when she obviously wanted to be alone. Well I know that she didn't want to be alone but she didn't want to be around other people. I felt so bad not being able to be there for her.

The party finally ended and Tamaki gave his final speech. I was about to rush out the door when Kaoru came up to me and asked if he could come with me. I asked what he told Hikaru and he just told Hikaru what happened. He also asked Hikaru not to tell anyone and to come up with why he wasn't there. Hikaru agreed and I took him with me. It was the weekend after tonight so I assumed that Hikaru would be able to think or something.

We finally got home and I had Kaoru wait outside her door at first to see is she was okay. She was in her pajamas and she looked as if she were almost asleep. I let Kaoru in and he went to her side. She fell asleep but he was apologizing to her holding her hand and looked like he was tearing up. I went to get Kaoru a blanket because it was cold and then I realized that Kaoru was in a tuxedo.

I asked if he was going to spend the night and he said yes quickly. "I don't want to leave her side until I properly apologize to her."

"That's fine with me but what are you going to wear?" I asked him. He said he had a T-shirt on underneath but he still needed pants. I gave him a pair of my basketball shorts because they were meant for boys anyway.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem, but if you ever hurt Ai again I will hurt you." I threatened.

"I don't think that will be a problem. If I ever hurt her again I may hurt myself or ask you to do it for me." He said with a look of regret on his face.

I knew he didn't mean to hurt her, that's partly why I'm being easy on him now. He liked her and I knew she liked him.

"This was probably a huge misunderstanding," I reassured him, "It will get better if you guys talk about it calmly."

With that I said good night and went to my room.


	11. Kaoru's Confession

**Ai's POV**

I woke up to the sound of moaning and thought that Aya had fallen asleep in my room. I looked over to see if she was okay to find Kaoru there instead of Aya. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Kaoru shot up right then and started to look around rapidly.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked not realizing he was in my room.

"Why are you in my room?!" I screamed at him.

He looked confused for a moment but then seemed to remember where he was because his face started to turn a deep shade of red. "Well," he started to say slightly shy, "I felt bad for what happened yesterday and wanted to come apologize but you were already asleep so I decided to wait until you woke up. So… I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." He was rubbing his neck the whole time explaining why he got mad. "I just felt so jealous when he was trying to flirt with you that I couldn't help it. I tried to get you to leave him and talk to me but you didn't come and I guess that was when I snapped." He finished.

I was red by the time he finished. That was the first time that I ever heard someone say that they were jealous that I was with someone else. I mean sure I dated before but no one ever said what Kaoru just said to me. I then realized that Kaoru was waiting for me to say something so I replied, "I understand but I was trying to talk to you but the girls you were with wouldn't let me through and one even pushed me." He looked sad and mad when I said that and I couldn't help but think he looked adorable. "Also if it seemed like I was ignoring you I wasn't. I thought you were ignoring me because whenever I looked in your direction it seemed as if you purposefully were looking away."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to make you think I was ignoring you."

I blushed even harder but didn't say anything. After a while I finally broke the silence and said, "Hey Kaoru?"

"Hmmm?" He responded looking up at me from the floor.

"How come you got jealous of Takahashi?" Kaoru scrunched his face when I mentioned Takahashi but he got over it.

"Well…," he started to say nervously. He got up to sit next to me and finished, "I got jealous because I really like you Ai."

I stared at him in shock. I wasn't sure if I even heard him right. Kaoru Hitachiin _my crush_ just told me that he liked me. After a while I realized he was staring at me looking kind of scared at what I might say to him. I started to smile and that smile got really big. "You like me?" I asked shyly but still smiling. He shook his head and I couldn't believe it.

I surprised him and hugged him as tight as I could, not wanting to let go. I finally pulled back to look him in the eye and said, "I like you too." He smiled and we hugged again but this time it was him who was squeezing me. We were just hugging for a while when Aya cleared her throat.

"Ahem," she said, "I hate to interrupt your little love fest going on here but breakfast is ready."

Kaoru and I blushed and let go of each other immediately. We then started to laugh and walked out together. Aya was already in the kitchen placing the food onto the table. She made more food than normal, probably because we had Kaoru over. We finished eating and Kaoru got ready to leave. "Thank you for letting me borrow your shorts Aya. I'll return them to you soon." Kaoru said.

"That's alright. You can keep them." She said. We all laughed and then he promised to make it up to Aya for helping him out. Aya said goodbye and then left us alone to go change. I'm sure that she did that on purpose.

"Bye Kaoru and thank you for apologizing." I said not sure what to do.

He blushed and said, "No problem. I'll see you on Monday." Right when I was about to say something he lightly kissed me on the lips and ran away. I turned red and touched my lips while watching him run. This felt like the best moment of my life. I then shut the door and went to change like Aya.

When we finished getting ready we were going to go to the market and buy some groceries. We got there and bought what we needed. We got to the checkout counter and saw Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi." Aya and I said to her.

She turned around to see who it was and said, "Hi. What are you guys doing here?"

"Same as you. Groceries." I said while she finished paying. She waited for Aya to pay and we all walked together carrying what we bought.

"Where do you live Haruhi?" Aya asked.

"Just down that block." She said, "How about you two?"

"Down that street." We said pointing to a nearby street.

"Oh. Do you guys want to hang out later? We can drop off our groceries and meet at the market." She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Sounds fun." Aya replied.

"Okay. We'll meet in like thirty minutes." Haruhi said. We all said our goodbyes and headed in our different directions.

"Haruhi seems nice." I said.

"Yeah, even though we hardly spoke to her I like her." Aya said. We got home and put our groceries away and then went to the market again to go meet Haruhi. When we got to the market I got a phone call.

"Moshi moshi?" I said through the phone.

"Hello? Ai? It's Haruhi. I can't make it anymore." Haruhi said disappointed.

"That's okay. How come and how did you get my number?" I asked.

"The guys came over and I asked if anyone had your number. Of course Kyoya-senpai did." She said.

"Oh I understand." I said.

Then I heard Tamaki yelling something in the background and Haruhi asked, "Would you like to come to my house instead?"

I told Aya about this and we both said yes. She gave us directions to her house and we got there in ten minutes. We rang the doorbell and Haruhi answered the door. Just then Hunny ran up to us and hugged us saying, "Ai-chan, Ya-chan!"

"Hi senpai." I said laughing as he hugged us. After Hunny finished hugging us Tamaki was complaining that he wanted a hug from his daughters too and when he tried we told him to get off and that he's not out dad. After that he went into a corner and started to grow mushrooms. After that Haruhi introduced us to her dad who was dressed like a woman. We found out that he likes to dress like a woman. We didn't really care because Aya and I have lots of boy clothes. After we were introduced we helped Haruhi make the food and hung out at her house all day. Kaoru and I didn't really talk much but we kept blushing whenever we made eye contact. It was getting late and we were about to go home when we decided to invite Haruhi to sleepover. That was a bad idea with the host club around.


	12. Mori's Confession

**Aya's POV**

After the ended and we were all leaving Haruhi's house Ai and I decided that we should invite Haruhi over for a sleepover in order to get to know her better. But we made the horrible mistake of inviting her when the host club was still around.

"Did you say sleepover?" the twins said with a evil grin on their face.

"Yes we did. For _Haruhi_ and us, NOT you guys." I said making it clear we didn't want them there.

"That's right!" Tamaki said, "My little girls don't need you terrible twins to be around them when they're sleeping."

"Okay, okay we get it." Hikaru said.

"Good," Ai and I said.

"I would love to." Haruhi finally cut in before the twins could say anything. "Let's do it in a few weeks, we'll be on break by then."

"Sounds good." I said.

"Great!" Ai said at the same time excitedly.

We got to school on our motorcycles on the last Friday before break and headed to our classroom. When we entered we saw Kyoya on his laptop as usual and Tamaki in the seat in front of him talking to Kyoya. "Ohayō!" Ai and I said to the two boys.

Kyoya just looked up and said, "Good morning girls." Then he pushed up his glasses so all we saw was the glare from the light. That creeped us out and made us shiver.

"Good morning my wonderful daughters!" Tamaki jumped up and hugged us.

"Tamaki can you let go of us please?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're kind of squishing us." Ai finished. He put us down and apologized not going into his corner like he usually does. I just thought that he must be really happy.

The day was soon over and we went straight to the club room. When we got there everyone but the twins were there. Tamaki was already talking about Christmas and what we'll be doing even though Christmas. "Why are you guys just now planning for Christmas when it's only two weeks away? Last time for Halloween it was the beginning of the month?" I asked.

"Well we're not going to be dressing up or having customers. We're planning this for us to do together." Kyoya answered.

"We're planning to go to my villa in Okinawa." Tamaki said.

"Well you can count Ai and me out." I said.

"Why is that Aya?" Ai asked confused.

"Yeah why is that?" the twins asked us from behind, making me jump.

"Don't do that you guys!" I squeaked and then finished saying, "Remember? We said we had plans around Christmas already."

"Oh yeah!" Ai said remembering the phone calls we got on our birthdays. "Sorry guys!" They all looked shocked except for Kyoya and Mori. It seemed like they didn't expect us to dump them for our family especially Tamaki and the twins.

"Can't you do it another time?" Hikaru asked.

"No." we said.

"It's something that we do only around Christmas time." I finished.

"Plus we won't be able to do it with our parents this year so we thought may as well do it together." Ai added.

The three guys just crossed their arms and pouted. We looked at them apologetically but let them know there was nothing they could do.

It was a week until Christmas and we were so excited because our parents were supposed to be coming in a few days. We were so excited for them to come that time didn't seem to pass fast enough. We had planned to hang out with the guys today to make up for not spending Christmas with them and they said that they wanted to go to a "commoner's mall."

We met everyone there and I noticed that Kyoya had an evil aura around him, even worse than normal. We then started to walk around and Kyoya went to go sit somewhere probably to sleep and we lost Tamaki at the pet store. Ai and Kaoru went to a clothing store to look for new clothes for Ai and I guess Kaoru went to see the types of fashions commoners like. Hunny ran to a candy store with me and Mori running after him which left Haruhi and Hikaru alone.

After we caught up to Hunny I realized that I left with Mori. I didn't mean to but I just automatically chased Hunny. I started to slightly blush. "Why are you red Ya-chan?" Hunny asked me noticing me blush."

Mori then started to look and I quickly said, "I'm a little tired from chasing you."

"Do you want Takashi to carry you?" Hunny asked innocently.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit warm." I tried to come up with an excuse but I was interrupted by Hunny.

"Takashi can you carry Ya-chan please?" He asked Mori before I could object. Mori then nodded his head and carried me then put me on his back.

I turned even redder and buried my face in his back saying thank you. "Don't worry Ya-chan if you need anything you can just ask us. Okay?" Hunny said.

"Thank you Hunny." I said sweetly to my adorable senpai. We then started to walk around again after Hunny bought his candy and I could feel people looking at us.

After a while I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up I was sitting outside on a bench. I looked around and saw Mori sitting next to me watching me. "Did I fall asleep?" I asked stretching. He nodded and I noticed that Hunny was gone again. "Where's Hunny?"

"He's in the candy store again." He replied. I laughed and started to look up at him. Then I realized that he was carrying me before I fell asleep.

My eyes widened and I said, "Were you carrying me the whole time? I'm sorry! Was I heavy?"

He started to laugh at my reaction and said, "Its fine I didn't mind, you weren't heavy at all."

I started to blush and said, "It's not funny!" He laughed even harder and finally calmed down. I finally looked up at him red and then he kissed me. At first I was really surprised but then I finally calmed down.

"I really like you," he said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him wide-eyed again and then asked him, "You like me?" He shook his head yes and that made me smile and hug him. "I like you too! I will be your girlfriend!" I feel so happy that I don't know how to explain it. He hugged me back and we just sat there like that for a while.


	13. Painful Memories

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been a while... I had no good ideas and I've been kinda busy. Yeah... I'll try to update when I can but I hope you're not waiting on me. Aha I bet you're not but if you are them I AM SO SORRY!**

* * *

**Ai's POV**

Recently a lot of things have happened to me and Aya. We met the Ouran Host Club, we did a lot of crazy things, and we both just got boyfriends. Kaoru confessed to me after a huge argument and Mori-senpai confessed to Aya at the mall. Things haven't really changed though. Things still happen the same way but there's also something different. I'm not saying that we don't do anything that couples should like hold hands, we do that, but we don't go around being mushy to each other everywhere. Its fun and I like it but there are times when we still feel really embarrassed but I guess that's normal.

Today started like any normal day. Aya and I got ready for school and got there on our motorcycles but class was a little different. When we got to class we heard that there was a new student. I heard that the person was from America like us and that the person was a guy. But I wasn't sure because some people said that the new kid was a girl. Although I did know that the new student is a second year.

Class started and the teacher walked in. "Class I have a special announcement." She said. "We have received new transfer students from America."

There were whispers around the classroom again as the new student walked in. Aya and I noticed that she said students and looked at each other wondering who else would come in pairs. As they walked in I felt my face go pale. There in the front of the classroom stood two boys. One with short dark blonde hair, parted to the left that fell just above his shoulders and another boy with short black hair, parted to the right, and bangs around his face, almost as if it were framing it.

"Hajimemashite watashi wa Ryan Futushima," said the dark blonde.

_**(Nice to meet you, I am Ryan Futushima)**_

"Watashi wa Hiro Suzuki," finished the black haired boy.

_**(I am Hiro Suzuki)**_

"They will now be a part of our class; please welcome them kindly," said the teacher.

Just then one of the boys raised their hand and asked, "If they are from America why do they have Japanese last names?"

"Both our parents are Japanese but when we were born they were in America at the time. We had to stay there for a while and we finally decided to move back." Ryan explained.

"Any more questions?" the teacher asked looking around. "Good. You two can take the empty seats next to Ai and Aya. Girls raise your hands." We both raised our hands and when the two boys looked over to see where they will be sitting they stared at us in disbelief. Aya and I just ignored them and turned our attention back to the teacher who was starting the lesson for today. Ryan sat next to Aya while Hiro sat next to me. The lesson ended and it was time for lunch. Tamaki and Kyoya had already left for the cafeteria while Aya and I were putting our things away. That was when the two boys started to talk to us.

"Anya Noel?" Ryan said unsure.

"Aileen Forbes?" Hiro followed up. We both looked up at the two boys still in shock that they ended up at the same school as us even after we left America.

"Yes?" we responded together nervously. We were hoping that they wouldn't recognize us but I knew that they would sooner or later. We still felt really bad for what happened and for them to just suddenly show up made me feel even worse.

You see back when Aya and I were in America we went to a public school there. The public school had a few rich students but it was still a public school. That was where we met Hiro and Ryan. You see I had almost the same schedule as Hiro and Aya had almost the same schedule as Ryan. I think we only had two different classes. Hiro and I were music kids while Aya and Ryan were art kids. We were really good friends for a long time but then one day they had confessed to us. We really liked them back so we agreed to go out with them.

We dated for a long time. We had dated for about six months when we found out that they had other girlfriends. These girls were rich like them and apparently their families were all business partners. They told us that they were just friends of the family but one day while on vacation we saw the boys and the other girls together. At first we saw nothing of it but then we saw them hugging and acting really close. We started to get jealous but decided to let it go. We were angry at them though so we didn't speak to them for a while.

Then it was Ryan's birthday and being their girlfriends we were invited to his birthday parties. When we got there we saw the girls they were with but they acted differently. We only saw them once though. Later on Ryan and Hiro said that they had to greet their fathers' friends. They were taking a while so Aya and I decided to go look around. First we saw Hiro with the same girl as last time but this time we saw them kiss. Later on we found Ryan in an area with not many people kissing the same girl as last time also. We got so mad we left and soon after that we broke up with them.

They were really apologetic and wanted to remain friends but we couldn't be around them. We had really liked them and they hurt us. Soon after that we found the scholarship to Ouran Academy and left that same month. They tried to make it up to us until we told them that we would be leaving the school. We hadn't told them where we were going or if we would be returning but they still somehow managed to find us.

"So how have you been?" Hiro said bringing me out of my memories.

I tried to come up with an excuse to leave; I still didn't want to talk to Hiro because of how much he hurt me so I tried to come up with an excuse. "I'm sorry but I can't talk right now. Aya and I need to go do something so we must get going." Before they could say anything I grabbed Aya and we dashed out of the classroom. I could feel them staring at us so I looked back. I saw the two boys standing in the hall looking apologetic. I hated that look. They looked like they were deeply sorry and that they felt bad. I felt so mad because I didn't want their sympathy. I had trusted them and they hurt me. I trusted them so much that they know something that no one outside mine and Aya's family knew.


	14. Too Soon A Visit

**A/N: Sorry I know it's been a while and my writing really sucks but here's another chapter! Woo~ Aha for the next few chapters I might try other POV's besides Ai's and Aya's. We'll see how that goes! I'm sorry that my writing also kinda sucks but I'm only trying this out. This may be the only FanFic I write. I don't know why but all I read are the OHSHC ones. The other ones aren't as good to me. If you have good ones suggest some please. Now without further ado chapter 14 I think…**

**Aya's POV**

I couldn't believe that they were here. I was just so shocked that when Ai pulled me out of the room I didn't realize where we were. We were safe for now but I had a feeling that it wouldn't last long. In the back of my mind I was also wondering how they found us, if they were looking for us or if this was just an accident. I couldn't believe it. I started to look around again and realized we were in the cafeteria. The twins and Hunny were waving us over and Ai and I walked still cautious.

"Hi Ai-chan, hi Ya-chan!" Hunny said happily.

"Hi Hunny," I said still a bit distracted. I was now sitting next Mori with Ai on my other side. She was also sitting with Kaoru on her other side. The Host Club saw how unresponsive we were and started getting curious.

"Are you okay?" Mori has asked me.

I finally snapped out of it a bit to be able to answer normally. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something from class." I wasn't lying but it wasn't completely telling the truth. I was just hoping that they wouldn't ask any more questions. Mori raised his eyebrow at me but then dropped it. I was guessing that Ai was getting the same questioning as I was from Kaoru because he had the same look Mori had not even a minute ago. I felt really bad about hiding it but I didn't want them to know just yet.

Lunch was almost over and we started to head to class with Kyoya and Tamaki. Mori and Kaoru had insisted on walking us to class but Ai and I had assured them that we were fine and that we would see them at the club. For the rest of the day I could feel Ryan's eyes staring at me from my left side. I also noticed that Hiro was staring at Ai from her right. I was worried that they would try to talk to us again when we got out of class so I passed Ai a note saying:

_When class is almost over put all your stuff away already, we'll make a dash for the door once we're excused._

I made sure to pass it when we were supposed to be taking notes so that I was sure Ryan or HIro wouldn't notice the note. I also bent down when I was writing to make sure my hair would cover the note so Ryan wouldn't see anything. Ai passed me a note back saying:

_Okay but what if they find out where we're at?_

She looked worried but I reassured her saying:

_Don't worry. They're still new so I doubt that they will find out that we're in the Host Club anytime soon._

I figured that we had at least a week before they actually would start talking to people and found out if we were in a club. She looked at me after reading the note and gave me a small smile. By now the boys were looking at us again and we went back to acting normal. Class was almost over so we put away all our things except our notebook and pencil. We could just pick those up and put it away when we got to the club room. The teacher excused us and we dashed through the door and made it to the club room before Tamaki and Kyoya. When we got to the club room we were out of breath and resting on the couch. The guys and Haruhi looked at us confused and Tamaki asked us, "Why are you guys out of breath?"

"We just decided to rush here today and ran a little too fast." I lied. They still looked suspicious but I guess decided to let it go. We caught our breath and got up to go change. 'This is going to be a long week,' was all I could think about.

After getting changed and coming out we got into our positions for guests to come. Today we were dressed up in belly dancing outfits that I felt really uncomfortable in. The guests came in and I noticed that there were more guys than usual. I didn't think anything of it and just thought that it meant we were getting more popular. I thought that it was a good thing and didn't realize how bad this really was for us.

The week ended with us successfully avoiding them. We were lucky to be getting away from them but knew it was only a matter of time until they found us. The guys were getting more and more suspicious, especially Mori and Kaoru. They still hadn't caught on yet from what I could tell but knew we would have to tell them eventually. I felt really bad about this but I don't want them to find out about our past and Ai.

It was the middle of the week again and we started the club no problem but then the two people I wish would ever come finally found us. Ryan and Hiro walked into the clubroom and requested us. They were the only ones there today because a lot of the guys that come usually have their own clubs to get to. Ai and I looked at each other nervously and slowly started to make our way to our table. We were dressed in our normal dresses we wear for the club. They're not maid outfits but they are not our school uniforms either. We wear simple dresses that Hikaru and Kaoru make for us.

We got to the table and greeted them with fake smiles acting as if we didn't know them. "Hello gentlemen, how are you today?" I asked trying to hide how nervous I was.

Ryan gave me a confused look and told me, "Now don't be so formal with us."

"Yeah we know you two. I thought we were close," Hiro said pretending to look hurt. I had no idea how to respond when Ai snapped.

"You guys have no right to say that! You hurt us and now you want to pretend that it never happened?" She said trying not to raise her voice. Hiro's face softened and he looked at her apologetically.

"Look the reason we came here was so we can apologize. We feel really bad and after we broke we realized that you two were the ones we liked." Ryan said.

"When we lost you guys we broke up with the other girls and were going to try to get you back but you were ignoring us." Hiro continued.

"We wanted to give you your space so we back off for a while but when we tried again we heard that you guys were going to be going to Japan." Ryan finished. We were having this discussion for a while and realized that all the other guests were gone. We told them it was time for them to leave and they asked to talk to us another time. We told them that we would talk this weekend where no one can over hear the conversation. We didn't want anyone to find out about how we used to know each other.

When they left I relaxed on the couch next to Ai. I felt exhausted after talking to them and we would still have to see them again this weekend. Just then Kaoru came and sat with me. I sat in his arms and he just massaged my shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked me looking worried.

"I'm fine," I told him, "just stressed." He kissed my head and we sat there while he massaged me for a while. Ai was sitting with Mori while he held her and stroked her hair. She seemed to like because she seemed to have fallen asleep. Not long after I found myself getting sleepy and I guess I fell asleep too.


	15. The Time Has Finally Come

**A/N: Sorry I know it's been a while and my writing really sucks but here's another chapter! Woo~ Aha for the next few chapters I might try other POV's besides Ai's and Aya's. We'll see how that goes! I'm sorry that my writing also kinda sucks but I'm only trying this out. This may be the only FanFic I write. I don't know why but all I read are the OHSHC ones. The other ones aren't as good to me. If you have good ones suggest some please. Now without further ado chapter 14 I think…**

**Aya's POV**

I couldn't believe that they were here. I was just so shocked that when Ai pulled me out of the room I didn't realize where we were. We were safe for now but I had a feeling that it wouldn't last long. In the back of my mind I was also wondering how they found us, if they were looking for us or if this was just an accident. I couldn't believe it. I started to look around again and realized we were in the cafeteria. The twins and Hunny were waving us over and Ai and I walked still cautious.

"Hi Ai-chan, hi Ya-chan!" Hunny said happily.

"Hi Hunny," I said still a bit distracted. I was now sitting next Mori with Ai on my other side. She was also sitting with Kaoru on her other side. The Host Club saw how unresponsive we were and started getting curious.

"Are you okay?" Mori has asked me.

I finally snapped out of it a bit to be able to answer normally. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about something from class." I wasn't lying but it wasn't completely telling the truth. I was just hoping that they wouldn't ask any more questions. Mori raised his eyebrow at me but then dropped it. I was guessing that Ai was getting the same questioning as I was from Kaoru because he had the same look Mori had not even a minute ago. I felt really bad about hiding it but I didn't want them to know just yet.

Lunch was almost over and we started to head to class with Kyoya and Tamaki. Mori and Kaoru had insisted on walking us to class but Ai and I had assured them that we were fine and that we would see them at the club. For the rest of the day I could feel Ryan's eyes staring at me from my left side. I also noticed that Hiro was staring at Ai from her right. I was worried that they would try to talk to us again when we got out of class so I passed Ai a note saying:

_When class is almost over put all your stuff away already, we'll make a dash for the door once we're excused._

I made sure to pass it when we were supposed to be taking notes so that I was sure Ryan or HIro wouldn't notice the note. I also bent down when I was writing to make sure my hair would cover the note so Ryan wouldn't see anything. Ai passed me a note back saying:

_Okay but what if they find out where we're at?_

She looked worried but I reassured her saying:  
_Don't worry. They're still new so I doubt that they will find out that we're in the Host Club anytime soon._

I figured that we had at least a week before they actually would start talking to people and found out if we were in a club. She looked at me after reading the note and gave me a small smile. By now the boys were looking at us again and we went back to acting normal. Class was almost over so we put away all our things except our notebook and pencil. We could just pick those up and put it away when we got to the club room. The teacher excused us and we dashed through the door and made it to the club room before Tamaki and Kyoya. When we got to the club room we were out of breath and resting on the couch. The guys and Haruhi looked at us confused and Tamaki asked us, "Why are you guys out of breath?"

"We just decided to rush here today and ran a little too fast." I lied. They still looked suspicious but I guess decided to let it go. We caught our breath and got up to go change. 'This is going to be a long week,' was all I could think about.

After getting changed and coming out we got into our positions for guests to come. Today we were dressed up in belly dancing outfits that I felt really uncomfortable in. The guests came in and I noticed that there were more guys than usual. I didn't think anything of it and just thought that it meant we were getting more popular. I thought that it was a good thing and didn't realize how bad this really was for us.

The week ended with us successfully avoiding them. We were lucky to be getting away from them but knew it was only a matter of time until they found us. The guys were getting more and more suspicious, especially Mori and Kaoru. They still hadn't caught on yet from what I could tell but knew we would have to tell them eventually. I felt really bad about this but I don't want them to find out about our past and Ai.

It was the middle of the week again and we started the club no problem but then the two people I wish would ever come finally found us. Ryan and Hiro walked into the clubroom and requested us. They were the only ones there today because a lot of the guys that come usually have their own clubs to get to. Ai and I looked at each other nervously and slowly started to make our way to our table. We were dressed in our normal dresses we wear for the club. They're not maid outfits but they are not our school uniforms either. We wear simple dresses that Hikaru and Kaoru make for us.

We got to the table and greeted them with fake smiles acting as if we didn't know them. "Hello gentlemen, how are you today?" I asked trying to hide how nervous I was.

Ryan gave me a confused look and told me, "Now don't be so formal with us."

"Yeah we know you two. I thought we were close," Hiro said pretending to look hurt. I had no idea how to respond when Ai snapped.

"You guys have no right to say that! You hurt us and now you want to pretend that it never happened?" She said trying not to raise her voice. Hiro's face softened and he looked at her apologetically.

"Look the reason we came here was so we can apologize. We feel really bad and after we broke we realized that you two were the ones we liked." Ryan said.

"When we lost you guys we broke up with the other girls and were going to try to get you back but you were ignoring us." Hiro continued.

"We wanted to give you your space so we back off for a while but when we tried again we heard that you guys were going to be going to Japan." Ryan finished. We were having this discussion for a while and realized that all the other guests were gone. We told them it was time for them to leave and they asked to talk to us another time. We told them that we would talk this weekend where no one can over hear the conversation. We didn't want anyone to find out about how we used to know each other.

When they left I relaxed on the couch next to Ai. I felt exhausted after talking to them and we would still have to see them again this weekend. Just then Mori came and sat with me. I sat in his arms and he just massaged my shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked me looking worried.

"I'm fine," I told him, "just stressed." He kissed my head and we sat there while he massaged me for a while. Ai was sitting with Kaoru while he held her and stroked her hair. She seemed to like because she seemed to have fallen asleep. Not long after I found myself getting sleepy and I guess I fell asleep too. I felt like nothing went right today and knew for a fact that the guys new something was wrong by now. It was only a matter of time until we decided to tell them the whole story. The only problem though is that now that Ryan and Hiro are back some of those old feelings I tried to abandon are coming back.


	16. Kaoru's POV

**A/N: Hey guys so this is the experimental other POV! If you guys like it please let me know so that I can try not only using Ai and Aya's POV but if it sucks then I won't keep trying other POVs. Just let me know! And at last the next chapter!~**

**Kaoru's POV**

I saw the girls rushing into the clubroom looking really nervous and antsy. I was wondering what was wrong with the girls when suddenly two boys came in through the doors. I recognized them as being the new second years in Tamaki and Kyoya's class, in other words Ai and Aya's class. The girls then started to talk to the two boys in the corner of the room. They looked unsettled and I felt very disturbed by this. I was about to get up and see what was going on when Hikaru grabbed my arm asking me, "Kaoru are you okay?" He looked worried and then I heard squeals remembering that we had guests today.

I ignored my frustration and said, "I'm fine Hikaru just a bit distracted today." He looked at me worried but we continued with our brotherly love routine. For the rest of the club all I could do was wonder who those boys were and why they were making Ai so flustered. Of course I cared about Aya too but I was more interested with Ai because I knew that Mori-senpai would be the one to take care of Aya. I would glance back at the girls at times and then looked around to see if Mori-senpai was noticing any of this. If he did he wasn't showing it but I'm sure he did.

They were talking during the entire club time and some of our guests even asked about it. All we told them was that they were old friends catching up because what we heard from Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai they actually used to go to school together. That only really bothered me more though because they had a history together whatever that history may be. When they finally left Ai and Aya were on the couch looking exhausted.

Mori and I joined them on the couch Mori massaging Aya while I was stroking Ai's hair. Not long after Ai fell asleep along with Aya. They were so sound asleep Mori and I decided to take them home. We got to their house we looked around for their house key and found one in Ai's bag. We took them inside and into their own rooms. I was took Ai into her room and Mori went into the room next door. I set Ai down on her bed and put her bag near her door. I decided to stay here with Ai again and found the shorts that Aya gave me last time. Mori and I called our homes and had them bring extra clothes and waited for them to get here. Since today is Friday we asked them to bring normal clothes for tomorrow. After we got our stuff we stayed in the girls' room on their floors. We found blankets and grabbed extra pillows and slept.


	17. Mori's POV

**A/N: So I am now on winter break! WOO!~ \(^0^)/ Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. We'll see! Okay so this is also a short chapter but this was only tester. If your guys liked the Kaoru/Mori POVs then let me know. If not I may just stick to the Ai/Aya POVs. Please review and give me any suggestions you have! I would love to hear your ideas!**

**Mori's POV**

When I saw Aya talking to the two new second years I felt suspicious. The girls came in a rush to the host club and not long after came the two new kids. They were all talking intensely for the rest of the club but I didn't let it show that it was bothering. Mitsukuni still noticed though and gave me a worried look. I nodded to reassure him and he went back to eating cake. This went on for the rest of the club and I kept looking over to see if they were still there. Some of the guests seemed to notice but Mitsukuni just told them they're old friends. Before the guests came Kyoya told us that the two new students were old friends of Aya and Ai.

Once the guys left the girls were lying on the couch exhausted. I started to massage Aya and after a little while she was sleeping soundly in my arms. I looked over to see Ai asleep in Kaoru's arms and we silently agreed to take them home. We called my limo over because Hikaru went home. When we got to their house we looked for a key in their bags. Kaoru had found one in Ai's bag and we went inside. We took the girls into their rooms and asked our butlers to bring us our clothes. Since it was the weekend I had my butler bring me normal clothes. Once my things arrived I got ready to sleep in Aya's room. I would stay on the floor in Aya's room while Kaoru was in Ai's room sleeping.

The next morning came and I was the first one to wake up. I got out of the room and made breakfast for everyone. Aya was the next to wake up because not long after I started cooking she came out rubbing her eyes. "Hey Ai. What are you making?" she asked still not fully awake.

"Eggs and bacon." I answered hoping by then she would realize that I clearly wasn't Ai. She looked when she heard my voice and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here!?" she asked clearly surprised.

"You two looked so tired yesterday Kaoru and I took you home and decided to watch over you."

"Where's Kaoru and Ai then?" she asked more calm than before.

"In Ai's room." I finished cooking by then and Aya went to go wake up Ai and Kaoru to come eat while I set the table. We all ate and then we all cleaned up. Aya and I did the dished and cleaned the kitchen while Ai and Kaoru fixed the beds. When we were all done Kaoru asked what we should do today. The girls just looked at each other sadly and said, "Sorry we're busy today."

"We have something we need to do."

Kaoru and I were disappointed then Kaoru asked, "How about tonight?" They both smiled and happily agreed. "Great we'll pick you up at eight." We got all our stuff and left the girls to do what they had to do.


	18. Something Unexpected

**Aya's POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone cooking and the smell of bacon so I decided to get up and see what Ai was making. When I got to the kitchen I asked Ai what she was making but instead of hearing Ai's voice I heard a deep manly one. I looked up and saw the last person I thought I would see. Mori. "What are you doing here?!" I asked completely shocked.

"You two looked so tired yesterday Kaoru and I took you home and decided to watch over you," was all he simply said. I then asked where the other two were and learned that they were still asleep in Ai's room. Not long after he finished cooking and I went to go wake up the two Sleeping Beauties, while Mori set the table. I got to Ai's room and woke her up first. When she woke up she immediately noticed Kaoru. She didn't seem so surprised to see him though. I think it might be because she already had this happen to her once. She gave me a questioning look and I told her what Mori told me.

After she heard the story I let her handle Kaoru while I walked out to help Mori, although he was already done by the time I got to the kitchen and all he was doing was putting the food on the plates. I kissed him on the cheek and thanked him. I was slightly blushing and noticed the Mori had a ghost of a blush also. I giggled to myself when I saw that and not long after Ai and Kaoru had walked in.

We then ate and started cleaning up. Mori and I cleaned the kitchen while Ai and Kaoru did the rooms. It wasn't much Mori and I were just washing dishes and sweeping up crumbs that may have fallen. All Ai and Kaoru had to do was fix the blankets on the floors, put the pillows back, and fix the beds. Okay I know that sounds like a lot but it's not that hard if you think about it. After everything was done and we were all changed Kaoru asked us what we should do today.

Sadly Ai and I looked at each other and told them that we already had plans. Kaoru then asked if we were free for tonight and we happily agreed. We had something to look forward to all day. They told us they would come get us around eight then left. I was really excited while Ai was humming while we finished getting ready. Unfortunately we had to meet up with Ryan and Hiro around one. 'I can't believe they found us,' was all that was running through my mind while I was getting ready. I checked the time and it was twelve thirty. We left the house and went to the park they told us to meet at. When we got there we found them on a bench under a sakura tree. While we were walking toward them I noticed that there weren't many people around. Only a few people that seemed to live close by.

They noticed us and got up to meet us half way and walk us over to the bench they were just at. "Hi Aya." Ryan said to me sweetly. I couldn't help but shiver when he said my name.

"We want to talk to you two privately so do you mind if we meet back here in an hour?" Hiro asked the both of us while standing next to Ai.

I was hesitating and didn't know what to say when Ai all of a sudden said, "okay." I looked up at her in shock and she told me that she wanted to hear his side of the story and get everything over with. I silently agreed and nodded my head. We promised to call each other if something went wrong quietly so the guys wouldn't hear us. After that we followed the guys. I started to walk with Ryan away from Ai and Hiro and I still felt kind of nervous.

As soon as Ai was out of sight I started looking forward again and felt the awkward silence around us. Finally Ryan said, "I know that you guys didn't want to come out here but we really wanted to talk to you." I still kept quiet not knowing what to say to him when he said again, "Look I'm really sorry about what happened before but can you give me a second chance?"

I was shocked at what he said. I mean I still had feelings for him but that was because he was my first love but I have Mori now. "I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend now." I finally told him after getting over my shock. I looked up to see his reaction. He looked a little sad but didn't let it show too much.

"I see well that's too bad… Can't you change your mind?" He tried.

"No. I'm sorry I've moved on." I said my eyes starting to sting. I don't know why but I felt like crying. I felt like old wounds were opening up again.

"I understand but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying. I really like you and I've wanted to tell you since we found out you left for Japan."

"I have to go now." I said before I would start crying. He hugged me for a little before I ran off. I took out my phone and texted Ai:

_Hey I'm leaving early don't worry I'll be at the house._

Not long after I sent her the text she responded saying:

_Are you okay? Should I meet up with you?_

She sounded worried and I didn't want to worry her so all I said was:

_I'm fine just finished talking to Ryan already and decided to go ahead. Sorry for not waiting for you. _

She told me it was fine said she would meet up soon too. I was wondering if Hiro was going to ask for Ai back like Ryan did. I wasn't sure what to do and I was hoping that at least Ai had some ideas. Of course I love Mori but I still had feelings for Ryan. I don't know if it was because he was my first love or because I liked him more than I thought I did. I'm so confused and don't know what to do. I just wanted to forget about what happened and just relax.

When I got home I blasted my music and started a new art project. Before I knew it I was lost in my art. After what felt like half an hour Ai finally got home. "That was quick." I said to her when she stepped in.

"It's been like an hour dude," she said while putting her stuff away. I stopped my music and out my art stuff away. It was only two and we had a lot of time to kill so Ai and I decided to go shopping for a while. I cleaned myself up and we headed to the mall.

We looked around and got some new clothes but there wasn't really much to do there. Even though we thought we didn't take that long we were there for three hours! It was five o'clock now and we decided to make dinner now. We were going out with the guys tonight but we thought we were just going to be hanging out so we made dinner and thought maybe we could invite them. I called Mori while Ai called Kaoru and we asked them if they wanted to come over for dinner before we hung out. They liked the idea but apparently so did Tamaki and the others. I guess they were all together and overheard our conversations with one of the two guys. Oh well I guess the guys were coming over for dinner.


	19. Unexpected, Unwanted, and Unready

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I couldn't think kid anything for the longest time. Anyways I hope you all had a merry Christmas and have happy New Year.**

* * *

Ai's POV

We just met the guys at the park they told us to meet them at and they asked if they could talk to us privately. At first I was shocked and I could tell Aya was too because she looked like she didn't know what to do. I answered for us and said yes. At first she was shocked but I reassured her and she agreed with me. We decided to call each other if anything went wrong and followed the guys to where they wanted to take us.

Aya was finally out of sight and all I could do was look forward now. At first it was quiet and things felt a bit awkward but then Hiro started to apologize and explain himself. Then out of no where he asked for me back. I was shocked and didn't know what to say. Just the I got a text from Aya telling me that she was going home already. She told me not to worry and to stay as long as I needed. I felt bad but I decided to let her cool off.

I talked to Hiro and we talked about why we broke up in the first place and how I didn't want to get hurt again. He understood me but he was still trying. Then I told him that I was with Kaoru now but he still didn't care. He was being so persistent that it was starting to scare me.

I decided to leave at that point and told him to give me some space for a while. He didn't respond yet but I left anyway. I just wanted to get out of there. I knew that he wanted me yo forgive him but to want to get back together with me? I already had Kaoru and I don't want to be hurt again like I was the first time by Hiro. I already knew that Kaoru was the one for me. I got to the house Aya's music was blasting in our studio. I checked my phone to see when she decided to leave and saw that it was an hour ago. I hadn't realized that I was gone that long. Everything happened so fast. When I entered the studio Aya was what looked to me almost done with a new project, but you never know when she's done until you can't make anymore changes to it.

I finally got her attention started to talk. "That was quick," she said. I told her that I was gone for an hour after she said she was leaving. We cleaned our stuff up and decided to hit the mall since we had plenty of time before our dates. Aya got cleaned up and put on her normal clothes. When Aya works on her projects she wears different clothes so she doesn't ruin her normal ones. We call them her "art clothes." After she was all changed we left for the mall.

We got some new clothes and decided to go home and make dinner around 5. We didn't know what the guys had planned but we made dinner anyway. We decided to invite the guys to eat with us so we called them. They liked the idea but I guess so did everyone else because I heard agreements from the others in the background. I guess they were hanging out. Kaoru tried to deny it but Tamaki was set on coming over to his "two wonderful daughters' home."

Since the guys were now coming Aya and I decided to make a lot of food. When we started to set everything the doorbell rang and I went to go answer it while Aya was putting the food onto the serving plates. "Hey guys" I said while I opened the door. Right when I said that Hunny jumped on me and started hugging me.

"Hi Ai-chan!" Hunny said while rubbing his cheek against mine.

I laughed a little and said, "Hi Hunny-senpai." While the guys were coming in I saw Kaoru slightly blushing and looked a bit annoyed. I wonder why though. I just shrugged it off and we went to the table. Since it's only me and Aya everyone just sat anywhere and ate and talked. We hung out for a bit and then everyone started to leave around 7:30. Hunny and Hikaru were the first to leave saying they had to do something and dragged Tamaki along with them. Kyoya then left too because he was needed at home. That left us with Kaoru and Mori. We still had half an hour until the guys were supposed to pick us up but we just cleaned up. After we did the dishes we told them we were going to go get ready. "You look fine the way you are." Kaoru told me and I started to blush. We left them in the living room while Aya and I got dressed.

We weren't fancy but we wore something more girly than usual. I was wearing purple shirt with cut long sleeves that hung by the wrist and a water color cherry blossom design. I also wore a black ballet mini skirt, knee high black stockings, and silver flats. I curled my hair and grabbed my little black purse and purple and black striped cardigan. We went out to the living room to see what we were doing and found out that it wasn't a double date. We thought it was since they asked us together but I guess not. I was a little nervous about it but I was excited too. I said by to Aya and Mori and then left with Kaoru.

We got into the waiting limo and drove off. After a few minutes I asked him, "So where are we going?"

He looked at me with his mischievous smile and said, "It's a surprise," then winked at me. This made me blush and the whole time I kept wondering what was in store for me. Right before we arrived Kaoru had closed my eyes and wouldn't open them until we got there. When we got there I was so amazed it was somewhere Aya and I had really been wanting to go to.


	20. The Realization

**A/N: Sorry I know I'm really slow on my updates and they're not even long chapters anymore but I've been having a hard time coming up with ideas. Btw if anyof this seems weird or doesn't make sense like in my last note it said 'kid' just ignore it and think about what I meant to say because I've been updating on my iPod, iPad, and this one is on my phone so yeah... Anyway thanks for reading my story and love getting the reviews from you guys so keep reviewing please! **

* * *

**Aya's POV**

We finished eating dinner with the guys and hung out for a bit when Hunny and Hikaru said that they had plans. They left dragging Tamaki with them and not long after Kyoya followed saying that he had some business to attend to at home. By that time there was only Mori and Kaoru left. They helped us clean up and then Ai and I left them so we could get ready for our date. The guys weren't that dressed up but they still looked handsome so we decided we didn't need to look fancy.

When I finishes getting ready I was wearing a thin gray sweater, brown gray waist high shorts with a thin silver belt, black stockings, and low cut boots. It was pretty warm out so I decided to stick to my sweater and then went out with Ai to meet the guys. I decided to bring my beanie with me so I was going back to my room to go get it when Kaoru said, "We'll be going now. Have fun on your date."

Ai and I were surprised we thought we were going on a double date but I guess we weren't. So I said goodbye to Ai and then went to my room to get my stuff so Mori and I could leave. Since we were both going to be out but not together I decided to bring my bag with me just in case. I brought my keys and everything in my bag and left with Mori. We drove for a while until the car finally stopped and Mori got out and opened my door for me.

When I got out I saw that we were at Museum of Contemporary Art. My eyes went wide and I hugged Mori. I have been wanting to come here since I got to Japan because I wanted to see the types of style the artists used. When Mori saw my face I guess he smiled because he was looking at me and had a small blush on his face. I giggled then dragged him inside of the museum. After the exhibit closed I thought we were going home but when I was let out again we weren't anywhere near my house. We were at Shinjuku Gyoen. Its a lovely park with a traditional Japanese layout and a tea house in the garden. It also has many different types of plants the sight is just amazing.

After walking around the park and seeing everything inside it Mori and I left. We decided to walk home from the park. "Thank you for taking me out. I had fun tonight." I told him.

He blushed and then said, " No problem. I had fun too." That made me start blushing. We were walking in silence for a while when we accidentally bumped hands.

"Sorry," I said. It was a force of habit but instead of him just saying it's okay he did something that made me blush. A lot. He said it's okay but then he gently took my hand and held it in his. I went wide eyed and looked up at him to see a little blush on his face. Instead of having that normal stoic face he actually looked shy and nervous. I giggled and he looked down at me surprised.

"What is it?" he asked still looking confused.

"Nothing" I said acting innocent.

"Tell me or I'll make you tell me." he said in a mocking serious tone. I just stuck my tongue out at him and then he let go of my hand and started tickling me! The whole time he was tickling me was saying "tell me" over and over again. I was laughing so hard. I started to tickle him back and I ended up running for cover in a near by playground. I hid behind a tree and scared him only to have him grab me and fall with him to the ground. After a while of catching our breath we were quiet and looked at each other. Just then we leaned toward each other and we kissed. It felt amazing. It was even better than all the times I was with Ryan.

Just then I remembered about what Ryan told me but this kiss helped me clarify everything in my head. I didn't love Ryan anymore. I'm in love with Mori now. I didn't need anyone else but Mori. Ryan was my first love but I'm over him now and Mori is the one for me. We broke away from our kiss to catch our breath. Once our breath was back I looked Mori in the eye and told him, "I love you."

He smiled and said, "I love you too." He then kissed me again but a short one and then took me home. I was so happy that no one could ruin my mood. I know I love Mori and that he loves me back. Everything seemed so clear now.


	21. My Date With Kaoru

**A/N: Sorry I know I'm really slow on my updates and they're not even long chapters anymore but I've been having a hard time coming up with ideas. Btw if anyof this seems weird or doesn't make sense like in my last note it said 'kid' just ignore it and think about what I meant to say because I've been updating on my iPod, iPad, and this one is on my phone so yeah... Anyway thanks for reading my story and love getting the reviews from you guys so keep reviewing please! **

* * *

**Aya's POV**

We finished eating dinner with the guys and hung out for a bit when Hunny and Hikaru said that they had plans. They left dragging Tamaki with them and not long after Kyoya followed saying that he had some business to attend to at home. By that time there was only Mori and Kaoru left. They helped us clean up and then Ai and I left them so we could get ready for our date. The guys weren't that dressed up but they still looked handsome so we decided we didn't need to look fancy.

When I finishes getting ready I was wearing a thin gray sweater, brown gray waist high shorts with a thin silver belt, black stockings, and low cut boots. It was pretty warm out so I decided to stick to my sweater and then went out with Ai to meet the guys. I decided to bring my beanie with me so I was going back to my room to go get it when Kaoru said, "We'll be going now. Have fun on your date."

Ai and I were surprised we thought we were going on a double date but I guess we weren't. So I said goodbye to Ai and then went to my room to get my stuff so Mori and I could leave. Since we were both going to be out but not together I decided to bring my bag with me just in case. I brought my keys and everything in my bag and left with Mori. We drove for a while until the car finally stopped and Mori got out and opened my door for me.

When I got out I saw that we were at Museum of Contemporary Art. My eyes went wide and I hugged Mori. I have been wanting to come here since I got to Japan because I wanted to see the types of style the artists used. When Mori saw my face I guess he smiled because he was looking at me and had a small blush on his face. I giggled then dragged him inside of the museum. After the exhibit closed I thought we were going home but when I was let out again we weren't anywhere near my house. We were at Shinjuku Gyoen. Its a lovely park with a traditional Japanese layout and a tea house in the garden. It also has many different types of plants the sight is just amazing.

After walking around the park and seeing everything inside it Mori and I left. We decided to walk home from the park. "Thank you for taking me out. I had fun tonight." I told him.

He blushed and then said, " No problem. I had fun too." That made me start blushing. We were walking in silence for a while when we accidentally bumped hands.

"Sorry," I said. It was a force of habit but instead of him just saying it's okay he did something that made me blush. A lot. He said it's okay but then he gently took my hand and held it in his. I went wide eyed and looked up at him to see a little blush on his face. Instead of having that normal stoic face he actually looked shy and nervous. I giggled and he looked down at me surprised.

"What is it?" he asked still looking confused.

"Nothing" I said acting innocent.

"Tell me or I'll make you tell me." he said in a mocking serious tone. I just stuck my tongue out at him and then he let go of my hand and started tickling me! The whole time he was tickling me was saying "tell me" over and over again. I was laughing so hard. I started to tickle him back and I ended up running for cover in a near by playground. I hid behind a tree and scared him only to have him grab me and fall with him to the ground. After a while of catching our breath we were quiet and looked at each other. Just then we leaned toward each other and we kissed. It felt amazing. It was even better than all the times I was with Ryan.

Just then I remembered about what Ryan told me but this kiss helped me clarify everything in my head. I didn't love Ryan anymore. I'm in love with Mori now. I didn't need anyone else but Mori. Ryan was my first love but I'm over him now and Mori is the one for me. We broke away from our kiss to catch our breath. Once our breath was back I looked Mori in the eye and told him, "I love you."

He smiled and said, "I love you too." He then kissed me again but a short one and then took me home. I was so happy that no one could ruin my mood. I know I love Mori and that he loves me back. Everything seemed so clear now.


	22. Ending?

Hey guys so like I know I haven't been updating but I've been pretty busy and too tired when I finally have free time. . So like I was wondering if either I should make the last chapter the ending (and yes it would be a lame ending) or if someone would want to take over my story and finish it. If someone does want to finish it review this chapter and lemme know and I'll let you use my characters and give you the rest of the idea I had for inspiration. I will also post a new chapter to followers about who will finish it if someone will. So yeah... Sorry guys but thank you for all the follows and favorites! Just lemme know! And I'll also say this was a collab if someone takes it. Thank you for all the good reviews, favorites, and follows! :) I'll try to make a new shorter fanfic when I have time again. Or write it all then post it. Again sorry and thanks!


End file.
